Something Incredible Not Worth Having
by Honestcannibal
Summary: A call from Roxy late at night isn't unusual, but tonight, something's up. Slight romance/friendship/hurt&comfort, oneshot.


**. w . I love Roxy and Dirk, they're so cute! This was supposed to be just a tester-fanfic, but it's just so cute I had to post it for all those DirkxRoxy fans x3 I do love this pairing.**

* * *

><p>It was 3:28am when Dirk heard a strong vibration on his desk. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw an object lightening up and brightening the darkened areas of his room. The teen sat up and rubbed his eyes, soon standing and walking over to his desk at the vibration to see it was his phone and that he'd had three missed calls from 'Roxy'. He frowned.<p>

_'Why is Roxy calling me at this time?' _He took the phone in his grip and sat back on the bed, waiting for Roxy to call again. When she did, which wasn't long, Dirk quickly answered to make sure she wasn't kept waiting too long, seeing as he didn't know what the problem was yet.

"Sup." He tried his hardest not to sound too tired, but when no one replied he spoke again, "Roxy?"

"Oh hi Strider." Roxy's slurred words broke into the phone, "jus' thought I'd see what you're up to."

"It's half past three in the morning." Dirk rolled his eyes, it was another one of Roxy's druken calls where she fails to reconise the difference between morning and night.

"Psssshhh, I know what the time is English." She hiccuped before correcting herself with a minor laugh, "whoops, Strider."

"Well, I was sleeping but we can forget about that." Dirk rolled his eyes with obvious sarcasm in his tone. He heard a small sniffle from the other side of the phone, "Roxy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, course m'fine, jus'...jus'..." Her voice was getting more heavier as she spoke, then her words started choking out, "English-an-and-Crocker-they-they-" She cried heavily down the phone and breathed deeply after failing to get the words out. Dirk became speechless, he didn't know what to do or say, he'd never had to deal with Roxy when she was drunk _and _upset before.

"Shhh, shhh," He soothed, "just calm down, I have no idea what you're talking about so try to explain."

He heard her swallow thickly and sniffle, "J-Jake and Jane-they're-they're together." He heard the waver in her voice towards the end of the sentence.

But then he paused. _'Jake...and Jane? What did I miss?' _

"I-I don't know what to do! Strider, please Dirk." Roxy's voice brings Dirk away from his thoughts,

"Alright, how much have you had to drink?"

"I dunno, los' count after eight."

Dirk wasn't quite sure if she'd heard him right, if she was stating the time she lost count of how many martinis she'd had, or the amount. Then Dirk realised that that really didn't matter because Roxy was fairly drunk and upset and he knew what she capible of.

"Well for starters stop drinking. Put the glass down, Lalonde." He knew she was still sipping that vodka special, and over the phone there was no way to stop her.

"Strider I assed you to halp me with my Jake problem, not my drinkin' problem, not that I have one." She replied bitterly then hiccuped again, her breathing was ragged and Dirk swore that if he tried he would be able to smell the alcohol from down the phone.

While Roxy rambled about...well, Dirk wasn't very sure what she was talking about most of the time, but he'd heard the word 'cat' a fair amount of times, he shoved on his casual jeans and shirt that were scattered around the room and headed for his bedroom door, "Roxy, shut up for a sec."

She stopped talking and her breathing could be heard to Dirk, he spoke anyway, "I'm coming to yours."

"What? Why?" She slurred with a hint of amusement in her voice,

"Doesn't matter if I tell you, you won't hear me anyway. I'll see you in ten." He hung up before she could argue. He knew her parents wouldn't be home, they never really were when Roxy was drunk out of her mind.

As quietly as he could, Dirk opened his bedroom door and shuffled down the hallway of the apartment towards the door. His older bro was passed out on the futon and that was a good sign, because when bro was asleep there was no waking him up. There was a sudden noise of footsteps behind Dirk as he began making his way to the older man, he quickly turned around to see the red-headed menace who he wished wasn't here, Stacey. Stacey was his elder's fiancé but it was so obvious she was only engaged to him for the money. His older brother didn't care, he got sex every night.

She grinned at him as she spoke, "what you doing, Dirky?"

"Starting a mosh pit." His monotone voice worded as his face straightened into an emotionless pokerface.

"Oh really? Then why do you need your brother awake for it?" She replied, placing her hands on her naked hips. Right now only Dirk dared to look at her face, he knew she was wearing only a bra and nothing more. She never did wear anything else around the house.

"I don't need him awake, I need the car keys."

"You sure he'd want you to be driving around at this time?" She pouted, "Sweetie, go back to bed, mommy needs to sleep."

Dirk inwardly cringed at her behavour, '_fucking. Mommy._' But his face said nothing, "then sleep." He approached his brother and pulled the keys from one of the pockets before turning and walking towards the door, he heard Stacey tut with amusement, "you leave this apartment, young man, and I'll wake your brother."

He turned around to her after opening the door and smirked, "I ain't even mad." And with all the irony in the world, he skipped through the doorway and slammed the door shut. As fast as his legs could take him, he ran down the stairs and into the carpark, making sure he had his drivers liscence with him just in case, he booted up the car and stuffed it into gear.

Within ten minutes he was parked outside Roxy's house, breathing in the cold night air as he stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. Before he could knock, Roxy had opened the door and was staring up at Dirk. Her make up had smudged, eyeliner and mascara lines faintly on her cheeks from being washed away by tears. Regardless of her make up mess, she was still attractive.

_'Wait, what?' _Roxy pulled Dirk out of his thoughts as she opened the door wider, "you gonna com'in or you gonna stand there like an idiot?" She slurred. Dirk stepped through the doorway and waited for Roxy to close the door before continuing down the hallway towards the living area. There were many bottles of liquid substances, some alcoholic, some not, all in all, they had been mixed into the single, large glass that sat on the glass table.

Immediately as Dirk stepped foot into the living room, Frigglish ran towards him, mewing and pushing itself against his legs.

"Damn cat pays you more attention then me." Roxy sat herself on the sofa and picked up the glass of mixed drinks. Dirk pulled it out of her grip before she could take a sip, she stilled and stayed in the same position as if the glass was still in her hand. She then looked up at Dirk with a severely annoyed expression, "Strider-"

"No." He replied. He strode into the kitchen and poured the substance down the drain before chucking the glass in the sink and strolling back into the livingroom, Roxy's facial expression consisted of anger, betrayal and shock, but before she could say anything, Dirk spoke, his words were firm, "sit down and shut up."

Roxy did as she was told a few moments after trying to glare the other teen down, she slouched down in her seat stubbornly as Dirk began collection the bottles of alcohol spread among the livingroom. He didn't pour them down the sink, but he knows he should have.

After clearing up, he sat down beside Roxy on the couch. Frigglish jumped up onto his lap and began purring gently, "you're going to drink yourself to death." He said as he let his hand stroke softly through the black cat's fur.

"Oh well, I don't care as much as I usssed to. Jake isn't gonna want me, I'm gonna die alone." She assumed as she put her head in her hands, "like I give a shit if I die."

Dirk gently put Frigglish beside him on the couch as he spoke,"You might not give a shit, Lalonde, but I do." He said a bit too suddenly, which caught Roxy's attention, "I know that Jake and Jane would give a shit."

"If he gives a shit why's he goin' out with that cow." Roxy began crying again as she spoke, "I thought he was the one, y'know? I-I thought we could-we could be toge-together." By now her words were being choked out between cries and she was slouching foward with her head in the hands, "jus' horrible thinkin' they're gonna get married an' have lots of kids-an'-an' those kids should be mine, Dirk, mine! I'm gonna be all: 'whore-ay for the fuckin' happy couple'."

Dirk took Roxy's arm and gentlypulled her weeping form towards him, she obliged and cuddled into his chest, wrapping her shaking arms around his body. He rubbed his hand soothingly on her shoulder as he stayed silent throughout her cries. He'd known for a long time that Roxy had a 'thing' for Jake, it seemed Jane did too. It was a shame, Roxy and Jane were such good friends.

"Why can't every guy be like you, Strider?" She muffled into his chest, "you're cool and comforting. You understand." She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him with her purple, watery eyes, "why can't Jake be like you?"

Dirk looked down at her, obvious sympathy locked away in his features. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to say, he could just hug Roxy again to stop all these emotions from spilling out. This encounter could be awkward and that's the last thing Dirk wants right now, if Roxy was sober he's sure that she'd feel the same. "Not everything turns out the way you want it. Jake is a good guy, reason why you like him, but he's obviously not the one for you if he's chosen someone else."

Roxy smiled with a few tears streaming down her face. Dirk lifted his hand and wiped them away, letting a small smile cross his features. The moment he dreaded came to him as Roxy pressed her lips to his in a sudden motion. He could taste the different bitter flavours of alcohol on her lips as he retaliated the lust, he knew this was wrong, Roxy didn't like him, Roxy liked _Jake_. But Jane liked Jake too. _Why doesn't anyone like me? What the fuck is going on? _

Dirk pulled himself away from Roxy, rising from the sofa and leaving her drunken, dumfounded expression looking up at him, "the fuck Strider?" She asked,

"It's just...it's not right." He said pathetically.

"Oh I get it, you're _Dirk Strider_, you can get any girl you want, why would you want a blonde alcoholic with no figure or tits." She slurred angrilly, "an' here I thought you'd understand."

"You know that's not the probl-oh Jesus, forget it, you're drunk, you don't even know what's going on." He sighed

"Just leave, Struder." Roxy stood from her seat carefully, "you're not worth it anyway."

"I'm not leaving. As soon as I step foot outside that door, you're going to drink yourself to sleep." Dirk said as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Lemme do it, not like you care." She sneered and shoved at his shoulder.

"How can you say that?" Dirk's voice was rising, he was now holding Roxy's wrist from when she'd pushed him.

"Whatever Strider, let go of meeee!" She whined pulling against his grip, Dirk let her go when she struggled and she fell back onto the couch, "you're such an asshole."

Dirk stayed silent as she stared up at him, watching his every move, she stood from the couch again. Regardless of her height, she tried to intimidate Dirk, "move outta the way, I needa drink."

Dirk rose an eyebrow, "I think you've had enough."

"I didn't ask what chu think." She stuck her tongue out at him before shoving him out of her way. He happily moved after the shove, but as she tried to walk out of the livingroom and in to the kitchen, she was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Woaah, Strider, the fuck're you doin'? Put me down!" She yelled as Dirk lifted her over his shoulder,

"Yeah, time for bed Roxy." He persued in carrying her up the stairs as she thumped at his back, kicked at the air in front of his face and commanded to be put down. Before she knew it, she was in a dimly lighted room and was then dropped onto a bed. Dirk stood beside the bed with his arms crossed, "it would be so much easier if you'd just do as I say."

"I don't need to listen to you, Mr. Shades, or do you just prefer asshole?" She leaned against the headboard and stubbornly crossed her arms. Dirk sat down on the bed and took off his shades, placing them nicely onto the bedside table. "I prefer asshole."

Roxy glared at him, "what will it take for you to leave?"

"Just chill, okay?" He began, Roxy rolled her eyes and looked away from him, "look, I'm beyond tired right now, thanks to your call. But anyway, I'm here to help you, Lalonde. You're my bro, and I always help out my bros."

She looked at him again for a moment before sighing and shifting away from the headboard to lie down, "guess I am pretty tired..." She slurred as Dirk grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over her. She placed her hand over Dirk's to catch his attention, and when she did, she patted the space behind her.

"Roxy-" Dirk began sternly,

"Relax, you're tired an' prolly can't be assed to drive home, so jus' stay here. We ain't gonna do anythin'." She sat up slightly. Dirk stayed silent for a minute before standing up and switching off the light.

Roxy was about to sigh before she felt the bed sink in behind her and a warm body lift the blanket over himself. She smiled lazily as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her slim figure, "see? It's all good." She whispered.

"Guess so, Lalonde." Dirk whispered back, a small smile on his face.

"You're an asshole." Roxy smiled,

"Wouldn't have me any other way." He smiled back pulled the blanket higher over Roxy's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>x3 oh, shit, it's 3:49am here and I have to be awake for school in...2 hours and 11 minutes. Well shit. Better go to bed xD <strong>


End file.
